J'avais quelqu'un
by Sunday87
Summary: Alors voilà un petit OS sur le slash McBeck c'est une song fic vener lire je suis nulle pour les résumés


_**Alors voilà une de mes fics c'est pas ma première fic mais en tant que slash oui alors ...**_

**_Je l'ai écrite ya un moment avec une amie et evidement rien ne nous appartiens.J'espère que vous l'aimerai ,alors laisser moi une review..._**

**_C'est un OS sur le slash McBeck._**

_**J'avais quelqu'un**_

**Tu te souviens de ce jour là ? Bien sur que tu t'en souviens... quand j'y repense maintenant, je sais que tu as souffert. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais... je t'ai repoussé... je me degoute quand j'y repense...**

**" J'suis pas comme toi... moi je suis pas une tarlouse... " j'aurais mieux fait de la fermer. Ces mots t'on tué, je l'ai bien vu.. mais à ce moment je pensais qu'à moi... Tout ce que je voulais, c'est que tu t'en aille, que tu disparaisse de ma vie. Ce sentiment que tu me portais m'effrayais. T'aurais réagis comme moi à ma place. Je pensais pas, c'est tout, je voulais pas croire, je voulais pas ressentir ce sentiment... **

**Retour sur terre, au revoir, je t'ai même pas vu sur le quai, t'étais déjà parti... un pincement, je l'ai ignoré et je suis rentré chez moi... La vie devait continuer, je devais oublier ces remords qui me rongent... **

**Tu me manques... je l'ai compris un soir... je regardais la pluie battre ma fenêtre... crise de larmes... j'ai besoin de toi... j'ai besoin de ton sourire, de me noyer dans tes yeux, de sentir ton parfum, de toucher ta peau... je rêve de tes lèvres sur les miennes... j'aimerais tant que tu sois là. Course vers le facteurs... ouvertures quotidienne de ma boîte email, portable toujours allumé, vérification de la ligne toute les heures... je crois que je déprime... Je veux plus me réveiller, ma maison ne m'as jamais parut aussi vide... mon lit jamais aussi froid... A quoi me sers de me lever, ma vie est vide... creuse et sans interêt... je me suis rendu comte que je t'avais quand t'étais plus là...**

_Je n'ai pas de nouvelles  
Y'a rien dans le journal  
Ce vide dès le réveil  
Ce sentiment banal_

**Maintenant que tu m'as tourné le dos, que je continue seul ce qu'on aurait pu commencer à deux... c'est maintenant que je me plains de t'avoir loupé... d'avoir raté ma chance...**

_C'est quand on est seul qu'on voudrait dire  
J'avais quelqu'un_

**Maintenant qu'on est sur terre et que des milliers de kilomètres nous séparent, que je ne t'entends plus... je voudrais pouvoir te dire que je suis là si t'en as encore envie, si tes promesse tiennes toujours...**

_C'est quand on est loin  
J'avais quelqu'un_

**Bien sur, j'ai essayé de t'oublier... crois moi, j'ai tout essayé... d'oublier cette solitude... ce vide... mais rien n'y fait, j'ai tenté de trouver ce qui me manquait dans les bras d'une femme... cela n'as pas empêcher que tu sois constamment dans mon esprit... que tu me hantais et que cela continue toujours d'ailleurs.**

_Quand les amours passent  
J'avais quelqu'un_

**Cela fait à peine deux semaines que nous sommes loin l'un de l'autre, mais cela me semble une éternité... le temps semble s'être arrété sans toi à mes côtés**

_Quand la vie s'efface_

**J'en pouvais plus de cette séparation alors un jour je me suis enfin décidé à te rechercher et te dire ces mots tant attendu de ta part... pourtant j'ai l'impression que le sort s'acharne sur moi... je ne t'ai toujours pas trouvé...**

**Qu'ai je fais pour que la vie soit si ingrate ? Elle m'as pas attendu, elle a continuer sans moi, elle t'as emporté... J'ai loupé un croisement je crois... Où est ce que tu as tourné, à quel moment j'aurais put te suivre... il y a bien un moment où tu m'as attendu... où t'as attendu que je me decide, que je dise ces trois petits mots magiques... Je sais pas quand... mais j'aurais du partir avec toi... j'ai bien essayé de te courir apres, mais je me suis perdu... t'as pas laissé de carte... moi je connais pas les sentiers que tu as pris, j'aurais voulu que tu me les montres... trop tard... t'es plus là...**

_Des quais de gares bizarres  
Où attendent les bateaux  
J'ai raté des départs_

_Tout est tombé à l'eau_

**Quand j'y r'pense, c'est drôle... tu te souviens de la discussion qu'on avaient eu bien avant ta déclaration ? Sur le grand amour... Tu m'avais dit que j'le trouverais... mais qu'il fallait parfois sortir des sentiers battus... le coeur est aveugle... mais l'esprit est emprisonné... faut se libérer c'est tout...**

**Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison, comme toujours... j'ai écouté cette voix au fond de moi... et je connais plus qu'une vérité... Je t'aime...**

**Maintenant que j'y réfléchi, elle était pas anodine cette discussion, non ? **

**T'étais là devant moi... et j'ai rien vu**

**Tu sais quoi..? je me souviens quand j'étais plus jeune... je faisais des plans sur la comète... médecin, femme, enfants... c'était bien organisé... Et toi t'arrive... t'as tout foutu en l'air... comment je peux aimer une femme maintenant que je t'aime toi ? Toi... t'étais là... **

**Je voudrais tout recommencé...**

_C'est quand on est seul qu'on voudrait dire  
J'avais quelqu'un  
C'est quand on est loin  
J'avais quelqu'un  
Quand les amours passent  
J'avais quelqu'un  
Quand la vie s'efface_

**Je crois que l'on peux comparer notre histoire à un film non? Tu sais, ces films au romantisme kitch... Après tout notre première rencontre a été disons... en fait au premier abord je t'ai trouvé arrogant... prétentieux... mais j'ai oublié cette facette que tu montre à tout le monde pour te préserver... j'ai appris à te connaitre, à aller plus loin que cette image que tu renvoie... et je suis tombé amoureux de toi sans m'en rendre compte...**

_Un film déjà fini  
Du cinéma muet  
Douce vie de Fellini  
L'amour jouait complet_

**Petit à petit nous sommes devenus proches pour devenir enfin de bons amis... mais le jour où tu m'as embrassé, enfin, je veux dire le Lt Cadman... il faut que je tavoue que je n'ai pas pût m'empêcher de penser que c'était toi... et surtout d'apprécier... et je pense que c'est ce sentiment... ces pensées... qui m'on fait peur et que j'ai préféré tout rejeter... ignoré l'évidence qui s'offrait à moi, alors j'ai choisi d'oublier ce sentiment... et d'à nouveau joué ce rôle d'ami avec toi...**

_Oh, il faut tourner la page  
La vie est un roman  
Dont tous les personnages partent indifféremment_

**Et voilà le résultat, je suis devant toi... à ta porte... je t'ai enfin trouvé grâce à l'âme généreuse qu'est ta soeur qui ma dit où te trouver, et ce, malgrés tes recommendations... ne lui en veux pas, elle a lu en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et a su ce que je voulais te dire...**

_C'est quand on est seul qu'on voudrait dire  
J'avais quelqu'un_

**Tu m'ouvre la porte et tu semble surprit de me voir là... sur ton porche... c'est norma,l tu te doutais pas que je t'ai cherché partout mais sans succès... jusqu'à présent... que le fait d'être loin de toi me tuais à petits feux...**

_C'est quand est loin  
J'avais quelqu'un_

**Te voilà enfin devant moi pourtant... je suis là, silencieux... je ne sais pas par où commencer... pourtant j'ai tant à te dire... je prend alors une énorme inspiration... me rapproche de toi... et toi, tu me lance un regard à la fois étonné et interrogateur... je me saisi de ta nuque..et pose enfin mes lèvres sur les tiennes... ce dont je rêvé depuis toujours... d'abord surprit par mon initiative, tu répond pour mon plus grand bonheur à ce baiser... et nous restons enlacés, là, sous ce porche... pendant encore quelque minutes comme pour combler la séparation que nous avons vécus... tout aussi difficile pour toi que pour moi... **

_Quand les amours passent  
J'avais quelqu'un  
Quand la vie s'efface_

**Me voilà enfin dans tes bras... je peux enfin sentir ton odeur... me plonger dans tes yeux magnifique... goûter la douceur de tes lévres... et cela pour l'éternité.**


End file.
